Be Careful What You Write For
by Pierrot Of Words
Summary: Writing a letter you never want to send is a good coping method. Reading someone's not-to-be-sent letters can be... educational. Getting caught with said letter... RomanoSpain. SEME!ROMANO ! Slight comfort, yaoi, boylove, rated for graphic sex.


The brunette placed the tear-marred paper down gently, for it could possibly been the most emotion he had ever received from the boy ever. No... rather that it was the most of Lovino's emotion he had ever properly known. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, then pushed his gloved wrists into them. The streaks running off his cheeks were much too lately shed. His affectionate little boy was gone. The boy, or the man who had loved him most had given up.

Antonio mumbled to himself, "I'm sorry... Lovi, I'm sorry... I'm so stupid, I didn't know... I thought it was just a phase..."

A door creaked a little. "Who would be able to have a phase for an entire five centuries, dumb-ass."

A bright golden eye was peering into the room with the weeping man. Antonio stuttered in his tears and stared at the boy, for a moment sure of himself that he was seeing an apparition caused by his own grieving mind. It turned out otherwise. Lovino has just been hiding in their dorm bathroom.

"And don't read letters that I never intended to send!" He screamed, and slammed the bathroom door. Antonio, still in shock, wiped up the last drops clean from his face. Then, coming-to slowly, he let out a relieved laugh and scrambled to tug at the door handle.

"Oh, you didn't really mean anything in this letter!" He chuckled jovially. "You don't love me or anything like that, silly me!"

He was surprised when the door unlocked and the handle turned from the other side. He was face-to-face with his room mate's angry glare.

"You're an idiot."

They were both quiet. The tone used was both angered, and saddened. After an intense silence, Antonio's hand rose... to tug firmly on "the curl". Needless to say, the younger was instantly incapacitated. He made choked noises that slightly resembled requests to cease, which were not indulged.

"This will help me find out what you want to say." The Spaniard said simply, apparently still clueless to both of Romano's biggest bane's. Those being his infatuation and his tertiary sexual organ. Even in this situation, where the biggest roadblock was his thickheadedness, he maintained ignorance beautifully.

That pissed Lovino off so much.

"You'll be hard-pressed to make me spill it!" He claimed. For once it wasn't such an empty threat. He was absolute in his words; he would stay silent until he had some kind of offering in return. But perhaps he would receive slightly different from what he had in mind. Or rather, he'd take what he wanted and more.

Antonio did not give up on his 'give Lovi courage' plan, to the boy's dismay. It was turning into less of a courage method and more of a torture method every moment. The elder of the Vargas twins could feel a problem welling up. That's when the worst came to pass.

It wasn't anything that had been noticed by anyone but Lovino. Even his brother whom suffered a similar extra-organ hadn't realised, or maybe Feliciano didn't even have the same trait. But the closer to the root of his special hair was touched, the stronger the reaction was elicited from him. Nobody but himself had ever touched that far, they were more attentive to the bobbing, curled area. But today, by horrible chance, Antonio allowed his fingers to wander. He ran his pinched fingers all the way from the end to the base, and touched the extremely sensitive area.

Lovino cried out loudly, suddenly, "Dio mio!!" And lost his very footing. The extremely disconcerted Antonio felt hands grab onto his beige jacket and both were brought down, one on top of the other. The elder attempted to get off quickly, but the grasp remained even after the fall.

"S-sorry Lovi, can you let go of---" He was cut off by a sudden, heated kiss. Their mouths were wide open and a tender tongue was lapping at his. He was too freaked out to move, which was bad for him seeing as that was completely taken advantage of. The Italian grabbed the front clasp of the belt of the object of his affection and yanked him down, purposefully making sure his erection would jam straight into Antonio's currently arousal-lacking crotch. Which, once it felt that, was no longer lacking.

Lovino didn't halt, he had gotten too huge a shock. He was already lost in how hot his entire body had become at the slight touch that had been accidentally placed on his 'sweet spot'. His free arm wrapped around the Spaniard's waist and kept them close as he yanked furiously at the belt, finally getting it out of the way. Frustrated that the elder wasn't helping, he muttered, "Naked, now."

It wasn't in his nature to question the kid, and obliged by getting his own kit off. As if he wanted to refuse. Lovino took the chance to strip himself of his obstructing articles in extreme haste, since he could feel both of his sexual extremities twitching in impatience, attempting to deprive him even of the sanity to remove his clothes. Every brush of cotton was sending him to heaven, it made him want even stronger for the whole shabam.

Once every inch of both their skin was exposed, Lovino refused to stall any more, lest he just end up forgetting sex and coming on the spot untouched. "Antonio..." He whined, making the man shudder at the touch of lust he had previously not known the boy could confer. "Suck me..."

Again true to his hound-like obedience, he slipped away from the boy's gaze, leaving only ceiling in his wake. After only too many seconds Lovino felt the wet muscle that was his lover's tongue pressed against his tense skin, forcing him to grit his teeth in order not to cry out in a completely prideless way. He was hoping on a miracle to keep his manliness for just a little longer. Instead, as Spain's tongue flicked up and off his tip, he ended up making an awkward kind of growl. Romano's face was flushing hard and he could feel the unbearable stirring, until finally he felt it all flood out and heard his lover's choking. To that end, it wasn't enough. The stimulation was less pertinent, but he still needed more.

Spain found himself becoming fairly nervous. He lifted his head to look across at South Italy, wanting to ask something along the lines of, "Wait, how exactly did we end up like this?!" But he didn't even manage a syllable of that before he was preemptively struck by a huge leap and a kiss, meant 100% to silence him. Romano made a job of it for a little bit, but withdrew quickly. Using every bit of willpower he had (ironically to sate his lack thereof) he bowed his head and looked up cutely. "Antonio..." He moaned, even fiercer this time, "Spread your legs and shut up till I'm done."

Out of what had happened so far, this was the first time he could definitely disagree. But as he tried to open his mouth Romano's look grew dark, as if to say 'this is not the time to shit with me'. He found himself laying, back on the ground, and he parted his legs while looking away. Lovino couldn't have enjoyed the sight more, his one true love spreading his legs and exposing his hard-on to him. There wasn't a person in the world who could think it to be plausible that Lovino would be dominant over Antonio... despite that being how it was every day.

Lovino licked his hand and coated his fingers with his saliva in a completely inadequate, makeshift way. It wasn't going to be pleasant, the Spaniard knew, since this was the first time he had taken it from a man. The poor guy writhed at the damp feeling when his cute ex-subordinate forced his fingers in. For the next few moments he pretended he was playing way-back-when with that cute child Romano used to be.

The fingers withdrew and the elder gasped in relief. Short, bittersweet relief. No sooner than that, his legs were being nudged aside a little further and he felt Romano's head pressing to him, at least giving him a small warning. But the tomato-fetishist wasn't generous enough to keep slow from then on out. He used only a moment to brace himself and allow his ex-boss the same before he pushed in slightly, then jammed as far in as he could go in one fell swoop.

Spain cried out literally, a few tears escaping him. With the first-time-up-the-ass part, plus the miscare in handling, he was surprised it didn't hurt more. That thought was damned when Romano unhesitatingly pulled out and buried himself back in sharply. Spain choked and gripped onto the carpet. Maybe he should inform that he should be handled more delicately, he wondered?

He stirred as he felt his hand being taken up in Lovino's. The Italian looked down at him sternly, but with a dim glimmer of apology (unless it was just his desperate imagination) and said, "Bear with it." With that he did not relent, this time taking his thrust all the way to the hilt of what Antonio could take. The elder let out a sensational cry, this time one of less anguish. Lovino hooked onto it, and repeated his movements. And again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. The deep brown eyes shut fast, but his mouth was wide open. "Oh Lovi!", "Mas mas!" and even "Cojeme" once or twice. Lovino's face was red from hearing these things. Spain, his boss, was such a pervert... more than he already thought him to be. All as once their stomachs clenched, they lost their breaths, and before they could even say "Voy para allá" or "Sto arrivando" they were doing so.

Romano shuddered and fell to the floor beside Spain and buried his face in the carpet. Antonio reached over and touched his lover's hair, seeing the strands move from his harsh breaths. He pulled them a little closer and kissed his little boy on the forehead.

"I get what you were trying to say, Lovi..."

Too bad the boy was already peacefully asleep, complete with a tear-stained face and a vulnerable half-smile.


End file.
